The Coming Of True Acceptance
by LycoX
Summary: 50 years later and Scott's finally on the verge of truly accepting himself.


**The Coming**

 **Of True Acceptance**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place in the 'Troubles and Alcohol' 'Verse and about 50 years after 'Living Room Showdown' and 'Hypocritical' and can be considered the final story. Though there's other fics I still intend to write for this 'Verse however! And after a bit of thinking about it, I've chosen not to have Allison be killed since there's really no need for that. Also ignoring certain stupid ass fanservice from 6A.**

* * *

Around fifty years had passed since the day Scott McCall had been Bitten by one Peter Hale in his drive for revenge against those who had killed off a majority of his family in a horrible fire. In that amount of time, Scott had seen and done a lot. Growing and learning from each experience he went through. Among those experiences being how to open up to the idea of being in love after not wanting much to do with it after how his father had been back when he was younger. His journey with that had started somewhat with Allison Argent, now Allison Lahey, followed by Cora Hale-McCall, and then finally, Kira Yukimura until she'd been forced to leave for a good long while to deal with some balance and power control problems that a trio of Skinwalkers could help her with. And if it hadn't of been for Victoria Argent choosing to sacrifice herself to prevent Allison's death at the hands of an Oni's sword while being controlled by Void Stiles, Allison wouldn't be amongst them to this day and practically giving life and the aging process the middle finger. Much like what Stiles himself was doing. Who despite his lack of legs thanks to a threat some years ago, claimed he was still capable of giving life a good asskicking.

For a time, Scott and Allison would even try another shot at a relationship thanks to Cora and Isaac's meddling after the Hale girl had made her second return to Beacon Hills thanks to Kira requesting it before she left. As the girl knew Scott needed all the support he could get once she was gone with the Skinwalkers. And Cora definitely fit that bill due to the strong bond she and Scott had developed during her first time back in the town. Kira even fully accepted the possibility that things could happen between Scott and Cora as she had no true idea of when she returned. And ultimately, wanted Scott to be happy more then anything else as he deserved it. Cora and Isaac both thought the second shot should be a thing that happened so that way, neither would find themselves wondering 'what if?' and the like later on. Allison and Scott would tentatively agree to the idea and end up being together for about a year and a half until deciding to amicably split due to what their hearts truly wanted. That being Cora and Isaac respectively. Roughly six years would pass by before Kira finally returned, but by then, things had changed. And while he would always have a special place in his heart for Kira, and she him, Cora would be the one who he wanted to be with.

Which had relieved her like nothing else as she had been a little scared she'd end up losing him to Kira after her return. Sometime after that would even see Scott proposing to Cora too. A little while after Cora had returned to Beacon Hills, she would be rather helpful in getting Stiles and Malia back together. Well, after kicking his ass anyway for being a huge dumbass where her cousin was concerned. Cora would also slap the crap out of the back of Liam's head for coming up with the insanely stupid plan to bring back Theo without getting it approved by Scott first. Not to mention being the reason the sword wasn't broken when Theo tried to get Liam to do it. And instead, had Scott go through his head with his claws to get any information needed from him. Though he would be allowed to stay on a temporary basis and under the watch of Liam and Hayden while Scott gave the sword back to the Yukimuras for safe keeping so Theo couldn't get to it. This and other reasons was why Cora really had no faith in Liam as an 'Acting Alpha' until Scott was finished with College.

Managing to even talk Derek into coming back to town with Braeden so that he could be the 'Acting Alpha' much to the younger boy's dislike. Another thing Cora had been responsible for when she had come back was keeping Scott from giving up his Captaincy of the Lacrosse team. Something Liam would have been thankful for had he known about that. As she had managed to convince Scott to keep the position and that she would do all she could to help him out with his classes and the like. Feeling that he deserved to finish out his high school career in as great a way as possible. Something Melissa was grateful for as she had hated the thought of him thinking seriously of giving up something he so enjoyed. A friend of Braeden's, along with being a fellow Mercenary named Nathan would also arrive in town on a job a month after the Ghost Riders/Nazi Alpha situation and end up developing feelings for Melissa. And she him as well despite the fact his job took him to various places. That particular situation was something both Scott and Allison were happy about since they had noticed the odd growing closeness of their mom and dad respectively and thought something was happening between them. Which would have definitely made things pretty awkward when the two teens entered into a relationship.

As the years went by, bringing new friends and enemies during it all, Scott would grow into being an Alpha. Earning the respect and trust of many through out the Country and even somewhat outside of it. Even if some did think his odd little Pack shouldn't be able to work considering it wasn't a full on Wolf Pack but working despite that. And much like Talia Hale back in the day, he would even be sought after for advice from others. Situations he thankfully had Alan Deaton to help him with since he'd long been Scott's mentor and even his Pack's Emissary when Stiles had done a little research. Leading to Scott formally asking his long time mentor if he would become the McCall Pack's Emissary. And quickly getting a very happy yes from the older man as well much to the young Alpha's relief. Though Alan would look into training Mason Hewitt to one day replace him since Stiles wasn't really interested in the role due to other things going on in his life. But despite the growth Scott had achieved during the years, there was one thing that everyone could tell with him. And that was the fact he had yet to truly find acceptance with himself when it came to being a Werewolf. As he still had days when he wished he was a normal human with Asthma again.

He was even thankful for the fact his and Cora's first born son named David would turn out to be completely human. Not that this stopped the kid from being all sorts of kickass despite the fact he had clearly inherited his dad's Asthma. David and Astrid, Kira and Benjamin Yukimura's daughter would also have themselves something of an epic romance that had had better luck then what Scott and Kira had too. Benjamin being a fellow Kitsune who's abilities were more Wind based that Kira ended up meeting while on a trip to Japan for McCall Pack business. Having even met him under embarrassing circumstances much like how she and Scott had met thanks to her dad when he had introduced her to the classroom so long ago in Junior year. Stiles over the years was often unsure if he was happy or not about how things had ended up going for his and Malia's daughter Tina. Who had ended up feeling something more for Scott and Cora's daughter Veronica rather then David. As a part of him had hoped the two would get married and make him and Scott even more like family then what they already were. Of course when both Malia and Tina pointed out a few things to him, he quickly changed his worried tune to a more pleased one as Tina and Veronica's marriage would ensure that happening anyway.

Despite the fact Malia had lost a lot of her power thanks to Tina's birth, she never truly cared about that as she was just honestly glad it had happened. As having all that power had only served to remind her that she had lost some family over it because her biological mother just couldn't handle the fact she wasn't as strong anymore. Lydia's drunken one night stand with Jackson during her College years in the aftermath of her mother's death in a car wreck would see her having a son named Chad. Who was a born Werewolf and interestingly enough, developed a Banshee like ability to find dead bodies without meaning to do it. Jackson would be in the kid's life as much as possible as he didn't want his son to be without a biological parent despite the fact he and Lydia wouldn't ever be more then friends. And even pushed for her and Jordan Parrish to be more then friends themselves. Which suited young Chad just fine since he liked the guy quite a bit and knew how much he made his pretty momma smile. Shortly into Scott's 51st year of living, he felt a pull to the Nemeton.

One he couldn't quite explain and after consulting with Mason on it to see if the younger man and second holder of the McCall Pack Emissary role had any ideas. Unfortunately, he didn't have much that could help Scott aside from going with that pull. Leading to him telling Cora he was going to the Nemeton. For how long, he wasn't sure of but that this was just too important to ignore. And she told him under no uncertain terms that it'd better only be a short amount of time and not say like 3 years or some such or she'd come over there and kick his ass. And then burn down the Nemeton. Cora would be the 'Acting Alpha' in his stead wth Liam as her Second in Command. A role he had earned over the years since being Bitten. He and Hayden hadn't really lasted after high school but did remain quite close and would be the one to walk her down the aisle to his former Cyclones team mate, Gwen some years later. Liam was also currently engaged to Brett Talbot's sister Lori as well. And so to the Nemeton Scott went, and for three days he spent on the top of it, meditating as he did so.

Listening to what the Nemeton was telling him over those three days. Thinking over the many years he had lived that allowed him to experience so much. Such as the loss of his mother to old age, Ken Yukimura to Cancer, Chris Argent's retirement from Hunting after the loss of his leg but still being very much a part of the Pack and refusing to let life take him. Which had formed a particularly odd friendship between him and Noshiko over. Noah Stilinski's retirement and Valerie Clarke's placement as the Sheriff after him. Alan Deaton and his father giving up their lives to stop Gerard Argent's mad plan involving a bomb that also saw him being taken from the world as well. His kids and his friends' kids being born, the deep friendship he and Kira had forged over the years after her return. Something he himself was grateful for as the alternative was one he never liked to think much of. Derek gaining a second chance at being an Alpha and his second attempt at re-forming the Hale Pack going a lot better then his frist. Scott knew though that his decades old battle with his inner Wolf and the issue of true acceptance was coming to a close.

The trouble was, he just had no idea when it was happening. As both he and his inner Wolf were both tired of the fight and he was starting to see more and more that there was no point in fighting something that was a deep and big part of him. And a part of Scott felt this was the reason the Nemeton had called him to it. But so far, the old stump wasn't giving any clues as he meditated on top of it in nothing but his birthday suit. Feeling more at peace with himself then he'd ever been in a long time and it felt great. _I am the Wolf. The Wolf is me. We are one, never two._ Thought the man known as Scott McCall.

His eyes then flew open, revealing a bright vibrant red to not only signify his status as a True Alpha, but of his acceptance. His body also began to change into something different. Beyond the Shifted form he was well used too after years of doing it. If anyone were around, they would be shocked by the sight of him transforming into a beautiful white Wolf. A sign of his truly accepting himself as a Werewolf and achieving something very few Werewolves ever achieved by transforming into a full on Wolf. He'd jump off the Nemeton and then stare at it for a moment through his new eyes in awe of what had happened. Scott would then look up into the sky and let loose with a howl that could be heard by many all through out the area. He'd then take off, finding it to be something of an adjustment with his four legs but would quickly get the hang of it as he ran through the woods and all the way home. Where Cora would receive quite the shock when she saw him go from Wolf to his normal form! Sparking a huge party and later, the conception of their third child.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to vote in my poll as well if you haven't yet on what you would like to see from me in the future!**


End file.
